New Dawn
by EruptingStar
Summary: Bella is a tough and powerful teenager who has been through a lot and built a wall in between herself and the outside world. Can one person crumble her wall and accept her for who she is?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

Forks is probably bustling with the news that the Chief's daughter had just arrived a few days ago, I thought. The place was so small that news could get around in a few minutes. Nothing exciting ever had happened at Forks, it was dull and boring just like the sky which was constantly pouring. I didn't know how I would survive this uneventful place.

"Bells, I enrolled you at Forks High School." My dad told me while leaning against the door frame.

"Okay, when do I start school?" I asked my dad with fake enthusiasm.

"On Monday." He told me "I'm going over to my friend Billy to watch a game, is that okay?"

"Yeah." I was happy I would get some time alone.

"You sure you'll be fine?"

"I'm sure, you go ahead and watch your game."

"Ok." He said.

Once he left I made my self some pancakes and went out to the backyard. I lay down in the soft green grass and closed my eyes and remembered a few days ago;

_I was at home in my room when my mom came in._

_"Bella, I want you to leave." She said coldly_

_"W-w-what?" I stuttered._

_"You disgust me, I don't want to have a kid who sprouts a tail in water." I could understand that._

_"I don't want you here disrupting me," she said "I got you a one way plane ticket to Forks. You leave tomorrow, I never want to see you again."_

That was the last thing she said to me. She was probably happy I was gone and was busy fucking her new boyfriend Phil. I knew that she never really cared about me but stuck around anyways.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **

**I won't write** **anymore disclaimers, but only because they annoy me a lot but ****_I don't own anything_**

* * *

The weekend passed quickly and Monday had come up all to soon. I woke up at six in the morning, brushed my teeth and got dressed. I put on a flash of water proof mascara and some lip gloss. I got my backpack and put in a towel and some supplies. I went downstairs and poured myself some cereal in a bowl along with milk and ate.

After some time I got in the car that Charlie got me. It was a blue Superior Toyota. It definitely wasn't my dream car, but it's better than some old battered car. I drove off to school only ten miles over the speed limit because my dad _is_ the Chief Police and it would set a bad example if someone saw me speeding to much.

I got there quick due to my fast-ish driving and parked next to a red Mercedes convertible. When I got out people were staring at me. There were a few very pale kids next to a silver Volvo, one girl with a pixie cut said, "That's the new girl, her name is Isabella. I couldn't _see_ her." She told the bronze-haired and blond-haired guys. They looked at her with shock and then looked at me. I was sometimes glad I was a mermaid. I wonder what she meant by see, with all of the emphasis. I really hated when people talked about me though. It got on my fucking nerves

I kept on walking to the main office and asked an old-ish lady for my schedule. Her name tag said Mrs. Cope.

"Isabella Swan, correct?" She asked me

"Yes."

"Here is your schedule, have all of your teachers sign it and bring it back to me at the end of the day." Said the secretary

"Thank you." I said. I looked at my schedule;

1st period: English

2nd period: Government

3rd period: Trigonometry

4th period: French

Lunch

5th period: Biology

6th period: Gym

I guess it was Okay. First through second period passed by super quick since when you're a mermaid you can remember stuff very easy and I already learned all of this.

French is my favorite. The language is beautiful and flowing. I entered my French class and had my teacher to sign the slip.

"Have a seat by Miss Hale over there." She said kindly while pointing to her.

"Thank you." I said and walked toward the desk.

While I walked I looked over at _Miss Hale_, she was beautiful, she had a mole above her right, rosy red, plump lip. Her eyes were a beautiful shimmering gold with flecks of black that you could drown in. She had long, luscious, blonde, curly hair that reached her waist, and her skin was pale like the others I saw next to the Volvo. When I sat next to her she sent me a death glare at me, well two people could play at this game. A person would have cringed and looked away, but I sent her one of my own death glares and smirked in satisfactory when she flinched and looked at the board.


	3. Chapter 3

French passed with me not paying attention to the teacher and sneaking glimpses at Rosalie. Almost everybody was whispering about the new girl sitting next to the ice queen.

When the bell rang for lunch I started to pack up. It seemed like everybody rushed out of the classroom. The only person left except me and the teacher was a girl with glasses and brown hair.

"Do you wanna sit with me, for lunch.? She asked me timidly

"Sure." I replied, since she seemed nice enough.

" I'm Angela, and your Isabella Swan?" She asked

"Yeah. I wouldn't be surprised if everyone here knows."

"Yeah I think every one knows. Thanks for sitting next to me, I always sit alone at lunch." She thanked me gratefully.

"It's no problem. I would still probably sit alone anyways." I said, happy that I had a new friend.

We walked to the cafeteria together talking about the books we liked to read. It turns out we had a lot of things in common. We both bought lunch and sat down at an empty table.

A boy with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a chubby face came over to our table and said, "Hey Swan, come sit at our table, don't sit next to that bitch." Angela looked down at her food, ashamed.

I stood up forcefully, knocking over the chair, and zipped over to baby face. I grabbed the collar of his jacket and pressed him up against the wall.

"Don't ever talk to Angela that way." I said menacingly, my face only a few inches away from his sweaty one.

"Apologize right now." I demanded

"I'm really sorry Angela." He said frightfully

"It's okay Mike."

"Listen up," I told him "You mess with her, you mess with me, and trust me, you don't want to do that."

I let go of his jacket and watched him nod quickly and run out of the cafeteria. Everyone had been watching. After a few seconds of them staring without blinking they went back to eating and gossiping as if nothing happened. I sat back down in the chair and ran my hand through my hair while sighing.

"Thanks Isabella." She told told me appreciatively "Sorry I'm bothering you so much."

"It was my pleasure, and call me Bella, Bells, Belle. Anything really, Isabella sounds to formal." I told her truthfully

"Okay, can I call you Bee?" She asked

"Sure" I said loving it instantly.

After that we ate in silence until the bell rang. Then we dumped our trays in the trash.

"What do you have next?" She asked

"AP biology (**A/N sorry on the previous chapter I wrote biology**)."

"Darn, I've got trig." She said sadly

"Well, we got to run so I'll see you later." I told her.

I jogged to my next class and entered. I handed my teacher the slip and watched as he signed it.

"Welcome Isabella, I'm Mr. Banner. Please introduce yourself."

"Okay. Hi, I am Isabella Swan, you can call me Iz, I moved here from Pheonix, Arizona, and I love swimming." I introduced myself quickly.

"Okay Miss Swan, please have a seat by Edward Cullen."

I walked over to my new seat and sat down. Edward turned his face towards me and glared at me as if I did something wrong. He was the guy who was talking to pixie. What the fuck is wrong with him.

Biology passed with me and Edward having a glaring contest. And as soon as biology was over he zipped out of the classroom, leaving me staring at where he was sitting earlier

I slowly packed up my stuff and headed over to gym while this guy called Tyler followed me like a puppy.

Gym is one of my favorite things. So when I got in the gym and Coach Clapp told me I didn't have to participate I told him I wanted to so he gave me my gym clothes and told me to change as quickly as I could.

As I walked into the locker room I heard the popular girls talking about me. One of them said; "Eddie was glaring at her. I bet she was trying to convince him to have sex with her."

"For the record slut, I am lesbian and I have no intention of jumping into his pants unlike you bitches who would jump in bed with anyone without a second thought." The three of them just walked out of the locker room and I quickly changed.

I got back into the gym room just as the coach started explaining what we were doing.

"We are going to be running and see who is the fastest girl and boy." He announced

We first got started with stretches and then he told us to run until he told us to stop. I started running. In the first few laps almost everyone was huffing and puffing, and two laps after that every one was walking except for me and the blonde haired guy. After that lap the coach told us to stop. Being a mermaid sure did have its perks.

"The fastest girl is Isabella, and the fastest boy is Jasper. Now I want you two to race and see who is faster." He explained

"On your mark, get set, GO." He yelled the last word.

Both of us zipped off quickly, but I made sure to run just a bit faster than Jasper. At the finish, I had been just a few feet ahead of him.

"It was a close tie but Isabella finished first. Class over." He concluded

"Good job, you run fast Isabella." He praised

"Iz." I corrected him "You run fast too."

Although I knew I could run way faster, he was speedy for a mundane. Then I realized that Jasper was the other guy talking to shorty. At least Jasper had good manners.

"I gotta run. Bye." I chirped

"See you tomorrow."

I jogged to my car and quickly got in. I drove over to the forest and parked. I got out and walked into the forest. I walked for a good ten minutes before I reached the little paradise that there was in Forks.

There was a large pond with crystal clear water and little fishes swimming inside and there was a small waterfall going into the pond. The grass surrounding it was very green and little white flowers grew everywhere. This was the only place where they sun was constantly shining during the day.

I brought along my towel with me so I set it down on the grass next to the rippling water. I stripped off my clothes and put them in another pile next to the towel. I Slowly waded into the water and fully submerged. Then my legs started to shimmer and fused together to form a green and blue tail with a matching top. I only change forms when fully underwater.

I practiced my telekinetic powers and a power that I found out a while ago; turning water solid. I raised a piece of water from the pond and shaped it into starfish, then I used fire, ice, and Amber at the same time to make it solid. It was transparent but it was just like water, when you touched it there were ripples and the inside always moved. The way it moved varied by the way you felt.

After I swam some more I pulled my self out of the water and dried off with the towel. Once my skin was dry I turned back and put on my clothes and put the rock in my pocket. Then I headed over to the car. I drove home, cooked spaghetti and ate, and did my homework. I was lucky that Charlie didn't return home yet. Mermaids didn't eat meat because we are also animals.

When Charlie returned late at night I told him that there was spaghetti on the stove and wished him a good night. When I got upstairs I took out the rock and placed it on my desk and got dressed in PJs and went into a deep sleep about a certain blonde haired girl.


	4. Please Read Super Duper Important

**Hey guys I decided to discontinue this story and if anyone wants to write this instead of me just pm me about how you would continue it.**

**Or pm me if you want to rewrite this story.**


End file.
